


Space

by Janatee



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Traveling with you, I know what it’s like to go, explore each one, maybe see something wonderful, meet someone new, get in trouble. And it’s nice to just sit here surrounded by it all"</p><p>Clara and the Doctor sit by the TARDIS doors and stare out into space, just talking. Ficlet, mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for the prompt "Favorite Scenery" in the 2014 Doctor Who Fest, and was originally posted on star-spangled-souffle.tumblr.com.

Clara and the Doctor sat near the open doors of the slowy spinning TARDIS, absorbing the view in front of them. Clara’s legs dangled over the edge; they swung back and forth, gently swishing her skirt. She propped herself up on her elbows, and stared at the stars. The Doctor sat cross-legged with his hands in his lap, not so much staring as looking forward out of obligation. Clara’s occasional glances at the him become more and more frequent, but he didn’t say a word.

“Doctor?” asked Clara.

“Mmm?”

“Thanks. For letting us just drift.”

“Welcome.” he said. There was a momentary pause, and she spoke again.

“No, really. I know you’re a restless adventure-seeker, but I can't take quite as much excitement. I’m only, you know, human,” she said, smiling.

“You know me, I’m glad to help,” he replied, “You’ve humored me often enough.”

“I know,” she said, sitting up so she could look him in the eye, “Because you’re Mr. ‘Let’s discover a planet today and have and adventure' but I do like just this.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. The view is gorgeous. And it's just-it's really-” she stopped, thinking. “When I was a kid, I would walk through my neighborhood and I’d look at all the houses. I used to think about the fact that every single house had its own family in it. And they’d lived in that house most of their lives, waking up every day, reading books, making tea, on the phone, watching the telly, just there. I'd stare at a house and think of all the things that were in it: favorite corners, precious heirlooms, DVD collections, kids bedrooms, a little community that existed inside that one house. Intersections of peoples lives, thousands of tiny memories. If I walked a few steps more there’d be another entirely different house.”

Her hands waved around as she spoke, but the Doctor watched her eyes.

“And sitting here is like that,” she continued, “Except instead of houses there are entire solar systems with different species and cultures and history, thousands of years old. All in that tiny speck over there,” she said, pointing at random. “I know, sitting here, that I _could_ go if I wanted to. On a street I can only guess as to what’s going on inside, but not here. Traveling with you, I know what it’s like to go, explore each one, maybe see something wonderful, meet someone new, get in trouble. And it's nice to just sit here surrounded by it all, and know that."

The Doctor unfolded his hands slowly, then held hers.

“Some days you’re wiser than I could ever be,” he said.

“You’re just saying that so I’ll agree to go to Las Vegas again.”

“I’m doing nothing of the sort!” he cried. She giggled, and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I know; I’m just teasing you,” she said, “Don't get too modest; you’ve shown me a thing or two yourself.”

“We make a good team.”

“Agreed.”

And they sat there together, resting in the comfort of the cosmos.


End file.
